


To Die In L.A.

by floatsodelicately



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Ficlet, Vampire!Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't Rosalie and Emmett that interrupt Garrett's kill, it's someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die In L.A.

"Shut up!" he rolled his eyes. "I hated the first British Invasion. I hate the second one even more."

 

"Garrett, really?"

 

"But I loved it the third time?" the nomad tried cheekily as he looked over his shoulder, still gripping his victim's throat.

 

"That's better," Hermione said as she pressed a swift kiss to his lips. "I'll be over there," she pointed, "when you're done."

 

"We could always share?"

 

"Mmm, I like to watch," she replied saucily.

 

Garrett cocked an eyebrow, "Do you really? In all things?"

 

The teasing smirk vanished from the petite vampire's face, "No."

 

" _My_ witch," Garrett's eyes darkened.

 

" _My_ mate. He's losing consciousness."

 

He turned back to the choking man and grinned, "Damn witch'll be the death of me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet that I've had on my phone for a while, I've also been planning a Hermione/Garrett story which I'll probably post as non-linear ficlets so this might be the start of a series :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
